


I Want Your Love

by cloudy_skies



Series: The Heart Grows [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polar opposites have a tendency to attract and despite the feelings he held dearly for another person, Mikoto's mind still became easily clouded by the Blue King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story whatsoever.
> 
> Music: "Fool" by Juniel Ft. Jung Yong Hwa

  
o0o0o0o  


Mikoto looked down, expecting to see a familiar pair of warm light brown eyes. Instead he was met by a shade of dark violet pools and for a moment his voice hitched. The peculiar sight left the Red King staring into the other's eyes. They were nothing like the vibrant warmth Totsuka Tatara's held, no, they were obscuring, calculating and heavy—just as opposite of his own animalistic and untamable shade of amber colored hues. Still, there was something in the Blue King's eyes that mirrored his dead lover's—control but most of all authority over his heart.

No longer did Mikoto see the boyish face of the man he tried to avenge, it'd all been clouded over by the sculptured countenance of the king opposite of him—Munakata Reisi. Each time he thrust into the body beneath him, the Blue King cried out through his failed attempts to muffle the pleasured sounds Mikoto was causing him to make. His continuous efforts to control his moaning only made the Red King pound harder and harder, reducing the dark blue haired male to a complete mess.

It was probably wrong of Mikoto to try and visualize Totsuka's face as his fingers dug into Reisi's thin hips to pull him against his body but he did it anyways, just to see if whether or not he could even remember the dirty blonde's ecstatic expressions when they had made love with each other in the past.

Shutting his amber eyes tightly, the Red King panted heavily as his speed slowly decreased with each rock into Reisi's body. His vision was completely black; he couldn't see a single thing—couldn't remember the sound of Totsuka's cries or even his sleepy smile after their climax and it frightened him suddenly to realize that Totsuka's face was no longer appearing from memory. But that was the reality he was in and though he wanted to resurrect the image of his former lover, he couldn't see him—not when all he could envision, touch, hear and taste was Munakata Reisi.

"M-Mikoto, look at me!" Reisi panted, his hands reaching up to cup the Red King's face.

With mild reluctance, Mikoto took his partner's words to heart and slowly lifted his eyelids up to stare down at the Blue King. The other man suddenly looked different to him—the pleading glow in his dark violet blue eyes telling him to move their bodies together at a faster pace—the one that left him near screaming just moments ago. The Red King did just that, jabbing his hips forward three times as he watched the other's back arch sharply with his deep shoves.

"R-reisi…" Mikoto moaned. "That was, the first time that you said my name—ah!"

"I-is it? Are you certain?"

"Yeah, ah fuck…"

"Mikoto, I—I can't!—" Reisi's voice tethered between crying out and gasping. As his legs locked tighter around the Red King's waist, Mikoto leaned down until their foreheads touched.

"Together, Reisi!" Mikoto grunted.

Unable to give the redhead a coherent reply, Reisi nodded his head feverishly before pressing a hand behind Mikoto's head to bring him down for a searing kiss that included teeth and tongue. In a matter of seconds it was over, both men releasing their built up tension in unison as they descended from their high through one last cry out into the space of the large bedroom.

Despite holding himself up on quaking arms after having came inside the bluenette under him, Mikoto continued to plunge in and out of the Blue King slowly. His movements caused Reisi to wince out and it wasn't until his wandering hands reached up to claw the Red King's shoulders desperately did Mikoto stop to finally pull out with great hesitation.

The two kings stared at each other breathlessly; both of them covered in a thin layer of cold sweat and soiled by not only the salty secretions but also by their releases. Collapsing on top of the other man, Mikoto laid his head down against the crook of the Blue King's neck with a heaving chest. Reisi made no argument whatsoever about the lack of consideration the Red King had for making the situation suddenly uncomfortable for him, what with his body weighing the bluenette down even more against the bed. Instead he relished in the afterglow, using the moment as the perfect excuse to wrap his arms around the Red King's neck as he slowly began stroking the other's sweat drenched locks of red hair.

"Suoh…"

"Hm?" Mikoto grumbled. Opening one eye he stared at the redden neck in front of him before pressing his lips against the skin to give it a soft kiss.

"Ngh, you're going to leave more unnecessary marks on my neck."

"So?" The Red King nipped a little too sharply, causing the Blue King to shudder. Placing a hand on Reisi's shoulder, he gave it a firm squeeze. "What's with the formalities all of a sudden? You called me by my first name early so why switch it back to the other one?"

"S-suoh." Reisi narrowed his eyes slightly.

Sighing, Mikoto frowned before laying his head back down, his amber eyes glued lazily on Reisi. "What is it?"

"Why'd you close your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"While we were…" He looked down shyly. "You know—"

"Fucking?" Mikoto commented.

"Yes… while we were doing that, you closed your eyes for a little bit. Why?"

The Red King arched a brow, unsure if whether or not his lover would be happy with the answer. Seeing the skepticism contort in Mikoto's face, Reisi couldn't help but feel the need to guard his emotions now. If there was one thing Mikoto probably didn't like about the Blue King, it was his tendency to over analyze and observe the situation. Then again, the Blue King's cleverness was one of the reasons why he'd become so fond of him.

"You want to know why I closed my eyes?"

"Tell me, Suoh." Reisi stated firmly, the demand in his tone so evident that it made the Red King chuckle lightly.

"Fine, you asked for it." He replied with a short hmpf at end. "I was thinking about Totsuka Tatara."

For a second, Reisi felt as though his heart had stopped beating. "You thought about another man while we were having sex?" The Blue King asked slowly, his violet eyes looking at him with disbelief.

The only word running through Mikoto's mind was shit, but he expected the other man's reaction as such and didn't bother to try and make an excuse to ease the reality of his answer to Reisi's question. There was no way he was going to drag out or sugar coat his words—not for Reisi in the least.

Gradually, the Blue King began to glare, his nostrils flaring slightly with a growing wave of anger that didn't go unnoticed to Mikoto. Before he had a chance to forcefully throw off the body that laid on top of him, Mikoto moved swiftly to pin the blunette's arms down above his head and kiss his mouth hard. Unable to react fast enough, Reisi didn't get a chance to bite the Red King's lips for the timely assault. As quickly as Mikoto had kissed him, the Red King pulled away even faster and released his hold on the angry SCEPTER 4 leader. Flickering his gaze at him for just a moment, the redhead got up off of the bluenette all of sudden—completely exposed for him to see as he sauntered over to his discarded jeans that laid on the floor.

For a second, Reisi assumed that the Red King was going to leave him and was about tell the man good riddance for being mentally unfaithful to him but was surprised to see the redhead walking back towards him with a small object clutched tightly in his hands.

Settling back down on the bed next to the Blue King, Mikoto pulled the blanket up just far enough to cover his private regions—for Reisi's sake and slowly he turned to face the confused bluenette with narrowed amber colored eyes. Chewing the inner walls of his mouth for a second, Mikoto finally willed himself to open his hand and reveal a small black box to the Blue King.

Flicking the lid open, Reisi stared down at two identical white gold rings, each with a diamond shaped gem wedged in the center of the band. The only difference between the two rings was the fact that one held a bright ruby and the other held a sparkling sapphire—the colors each representing the two individual kings.

Without waiting to give Reisi a chance to talk, Mikoto laid the box down beside him and slipped the sapphire band on his ring finger before picking up the red one. Balancing the ruby embedded ring between his thumb and index fingers, he unceremoniously grabbed the Blue King's left hand and slid the white gold band onto the other's own ring finger. Entwining their fingers together, the two of them stared at the matching rings that embraced the width of their digits.

"S-suoh?" Reisi stuttered confusedly.

"It's Mikoto to you."

"What's this supposed to mean? Why are you doing this after telling me that Totsuka Tatara was on your mind earlier instead of me? What kind of game are you playing at?" Reisi demanded almost angrily now.

Glaring lightly, Suoh silenced him with a brief kiss. "It means I want to be with you. It means I'll stay committed only to you and if you think for one second that I'm playing some sort of game with you, you're wrong Reisi."

"Mikoto…" The Blue King whispered the other's first name, making the redhead smile softly in return. "But what about Totsuka? Why did you think about him?"

"Because." Mikoto paused, his brow furrowing deeply in contemplation. "I know you're aware he was my lover before the Colorless King killed him, before we became something. The timing was bad, I know but I wondered if whether or not I could remember him at all but the thing is I can't."

"You can't recall Totsuka?"

"I can but not in the sense where I could project him onto you while having sex and doing intimate things." Mikoto replied dully, earning him a swift blow to the head as a result of his insensitivity and sentence structure.

Fuming, Reisi crossed his arms against his bare chest. Rubbing the minor ache on his head, Mikoto laid his cheek on the bluenette's shoulder despite the high possibility of being physically attacked again.

"I can't see him when I make love to you because all I ever see is you, Reisi."

"Isn't that how it should be, Mikoto?" He asked with a short sigh of disappointment.

"Yes, but I was curious and because of my curiosity it helped me find closure after everything that has happened."

"What kind of closure are you talking about?" Reisi turned slightly to stare at the redhead from the corner of his eye.

"Closure in accepting Totsuka's death but also in accepting our relationship and the decisions and sacrifices made that got us this far." The Red King said as he sat up a little and met the other King's gaze. With their eyes locked on each other, Mikoto moved in and gently placed his left hand on the bluenette's cheek, his ring grazing lightly against the other's skin.

Reisi's voice hitched and unconsciously his violet eyes looked frantically at the Red King—searching for the lie he was sure could be found on the redhead's face but there was none at all. Unsure of what else to do, Reisi squeezed his eyes shut and launched himself forward to crush his lips against Mikoto's.

They kissed desperately, gulping a mouthful of air or two as their tongues wrestled. Pushing the Blue King away slightly, Mikoto smirked after seeing the deep flush on the other's face.

"My, what a fox you've become, Reisi."

"Shut up."

"No." Mikoto said, leaning down to peck Reisi's lips. "I wonder if that Black Dog is as wild as you are in bed since he's just as stiff and proper as you. Bet the Silver King knows how to turn him into a savage like I do to you too."

"Why talk about other's when you're clearly mine and mine alone?"

"Don't know, but if I'm yours, than you belong to me just as much I as belong to you." Mikoto commented, his finger tapping the red gem of the white gold band on Reisi's ring finger.

Looking down at the band, Reisi stared long and hard at it, analyzing the significance that it held. Of all places Mikoto chose to put it on, it had to be the one place where relationships were symbolized to last for a lifetime. It was a romantic gesture and though the Blue King didn't show it, he was smitten. Why he suddenly began thinking about the incident that happened nearly ten months ago on Ashinaka Island was strange but he couldn't help himself as looked up and down between the jewelry and then his red haired lover.

If it hadn't been for Adolf K. Weismann's aura saving not only himself in time but also in resurrecting Mikoto, Reisi wouldn't be sitting in bed naked and engaged per say to the man he was supposed to have killed. Smiling sadly at the memory of himself stabbing the Red King, Reisi looked up at the other man with small tears in his eyes.

Though he was confused, Mikoto moved in to kiss Reisi's forehead, his thumb wiping away the tiny orbs of salty liquid that threatened to run down is lover's face.

"I love you, Mikoto." Reisi whimpered suddenly, his hand reaching out to grab the other's left hand as he pressed his mouth to the Red King's fist.

"I love you too, Reisi." Mikoto replied, his free hand bringing Reisi's chin up—forcing him to stare at the soft gaze held in the redhead's face.

Slowly, the two kings closed the gap between them, and they kissed passionately until Mikoto laid them both back down on the bed. The rest of the night was filled again with cries of not only lust but of love that spanned greater than the two of them could ever dream of experiencing—of imagining.

The next day, Mikoto arrived at HOMRA's bar later than usual and Izumo didn't miss the slight limp he had in his walk as the redhead settled down on the couch. The blond didn't bring it up though and instead stood back behind his counter with a knowing smirk which the Red King easily dismissed with a grumble. As time ticked away and it was hitting close to five PM, Yata was the first to notice the new statement adorning the leader's left ring finger.

"Oi, Mikoto-san why's your ring blue and not red?" Yata asked all of a sudden which caught the attention of the entire gang.

"Huh?"

"Oh? Mikoto has a ring?" Izumo asked, his hand freezing in place from shining the wine glass in his hand.

"Hey, isn't that the finger where it means you're married to someone?"

"Oh, you're right!" Kamamoto added.

"Wha-what!" Yata blinked surprisingly and in no time several people were crowded around the Red King.

"So, whose the lucky girl boss?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Mi-Mikoto-san is married?" Yata asked almost disbelievingly.

Just as the redhead was about to open his mouth, the sound of the front door's bell caught everyone's attention and the gang all stood in silent shock as SCEPTER 4's Blue King walked into the room wearing causal yet formal looking clothes instead of the elegant uniform they were all so accustomed to seeing him in.

Eyeing the other man up and down, Mikoto gave him a smirk which Reisi promptly returned. Getting up slowly, the Red King trekked right up to the other man despite the entire bar watching him. Staring intently at each other, it wasn't long before he gave the bluenette a quick peck on the lips and then proceeded to lace their fingers together as he dragged him out the door without so much as a goodbye to HOMRA.


End file.
